1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system having a screen display device and an input device such as a pointing device, etc., and, more specifically, to a processing device for determining a selection item selected on the screen through the input device and automatically starting a corresponding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known information processing systems, typically embodied on a general purpose computer, have display screens wherein it is possible to select a desired item, such as an icon or menu, from among displayed selection items by operating a pointing device. Typically, the desired item specifies a desired process. Each selection item has an associated reactive area, co-extensive with the display of the selection item, which, when selected with a pointing device, activates the selection item. A pointing device refers to an input device capable of specifying a desired position on the display screen, and can be, for example, a mouse, track ball, writing pen, touch panel, etc.
When a number of icons are displayed on the display screen, each corresponding to a respective process, the user selects one icon using a pointing device, and the information processing system performs the selected process upon receipt of the selection result. Thus, the user selects a desired process in a simple pointing operation and activates the selected process.
Various smaller information processing terminal units, such as a PDA (personal digital assistant, for example, a new personal information terminal unit), etc., have been developed for practical use. A PDA refers to a small-size portable information terminal unit having the functions of a microcomputer, display, writing pen, and communications system.
If an icon in a PDA or other small screen device becomes larger, then the number of icons that can be displayed on one screen becomes smaller. As used herein an icon is a reactive area for receiving an instruction from the pointing device. Therefore, the user has to switch the screen, to a screen with additional icons, a number of times. To avoid this, the user typically can set the icons to be displayed in smaller size. However, with smaller icons, the operation of the pointing device becomes difficult, and a selecting operation cannot be easily performed. For example, if the icons are displayed in smaller size, a lot of icons can be simultaneously displayed, but it becomes more difficult to find a desired icon on the display screen. Even if individual icons can be distinguished, the contents of each of the small icons cannot be correctly recognized. Further, individual icons may be difficult to recognize from among the other graphics displayed on the display screen. A portable terminal unit such as a PDA having a limited sized screen, only increases such problems.